Bad Day
by TheHFness
Summary: Elle's bad day only got worse when she returned to the Bennet house. Finding herself alone with one moody cheerleader. "What the hell is your problem Cheerleader?" Elle glared at her still keeping a firm grip her arm. "You." Claire spat a venomous reply


**Disclaimer:I do not own heroes or it's amazing characters.**

**AN: This is a little one off I am using to try and help out my writers block.**

**I hope you like it. Due to policy on NC-17 this is a more milded Version. **

**If you want the address to my Live Journal. Just leave so in the review and I will PM it to you. Thanks for reading.**

Bad couldn't even begin to describe what kind of day that had befallen Elle Bishop. Atrocious, disastrous, horrendous, not even any of the above could compare. At least, in the eyes of the electric blond.

Public transportation was the most horrid thing to be invented. The first stop wasn't to bad. The group of people waiting along side the sociopath, were all seemingly normal. What seemed range from college students elderly folks.

It wasn't until Elle had stepped onto the bus and had taken her seat, things had gotten interesting. There was a crazy guy sitting across from her. Not just a little crazy, but he should have been in a straight jacket crazy. Talking to himself, snapping his fingers in front of his face trying to get the pixies away. Elle had seen some strange things, but at least when people with abilities that went crazy they usually had a reason. This guy was probably just nuts.

There was couple behind her that couldn't keep their hands off of each other. When she had first gotten on the bus she thought it was kinda sweet. A young college guy with his girlfriend, whom he had obviously just given flowers. Elle smiled sweetly to herself and turned her attention away after she saw a gently kiss shared between them. It was like one of the soap operas she had come accostum to watching with Sandra. But no time later, she wished to herself she had never made the promise to Bennet not to use her powers unless it was self defense. The cute after school special behind her swiftly turned into something HBO would even question showing. Groans, Moans, and Oh Gods started to come from behind her.

Just when Elle thought it couldn't get worse then Merlin and Pam and Tommy Lee behind her, it did. An overly obeist, miss matched, forty something man took a seat beside her almost crushing her into the window. It wasn't just he was disgusting. He started to hit on her.

Making it through the rest of the ride with minimal damage to her already delicate sanity, she managed to make it to her job interview on time. Unfortunately for her, within minutes of sitting down and getting her paper work started, the Secretary announced that position had been filled.

Elle decided it was in her best interest to walk the rest of the way home. It wasn't really to far from The Bennet household. She just wanted to make sure she was there on time, so she took the bus. Noah still hadn't given her, her car privileges back yet.

Of course, he didn't blame her for the accident. Someone else had ran the red light clipping the front end of Elle's car. It was the aftermath of the situation. The police officer said Elle was very polite and explained the situation calmly, it was the guy who caused the accident that made Elle lose her cool. He was cursing and yelling at her. She told him it wasn't her fault he was a moron that didn't know what the hell he was doing. Not to long after, Elle blew his engine up.

The walk home had just made the day even worse. Being chased a block and a half by a rabid yappy dog, getting caught as someone sprinklers came one, and then a bird defecating on her Gucci jacket.

Then all hell broke loose when a freak summer thunderstorm decided to make haste over Costa Verde. Elle didn't really care, she decided instead of trying to run, she was going to walk home slowly. If she would have ran, with the way her day had been going, she probably would have broken a heel on her shoes along an appendage.

Walking to the house, she breathed in deeply. No van and no company car. She knew Sandra wouldn't be around this weekend. Mister Muggles had a show this weekend. Lyle was at soccer camp, and Noah wasn't due home til later tomorrow evening. Which left the Cheerleader and herself.

Two weeks ago, Elle would have welcomed some alone girl time with the teen, but over the passing weeks Claire had turned back into Cheer bitch from hell. The electric blond had no clue what she had done to piss the Cheerleader off. But she was in no mood for an attitude from the other girl.

She would make her way upstairs, shower, change and go to bed. Maybe getting some food in between. Trying to avoid the cheerleader would be best for the electric blond. She knew if there was a confrontation she wouldn't hold back.

Opening the door, setting her briefcase down in the process, the electric blond made her way into the living room. She looked around warily, checking for the younger blond. A small sigh escaped her lips. Maybe she was alone in the house. She put her soaking jacket on the coat rack and took her shoes off as well.

Her ears perked up as she heard light footsteps up stairs. It was the cheerleader. Elle decided maybe it was best to get upstairs and get in bed so she didn't cause any trouble.

She was pissy and moody. She didn't need anything else to set her off today.

Walking up the stairs quietly, she failed to notice someone coming down them in front of her. She bumped into Claire almost knocking her down. The cheerleaders wet hair smacked against her face roughly. She held her robe shut as she tried to regain her balance.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to run into you." Elle spoke softly. She didn't apologize often doing so this time was just to keep the cheerleader from jumping down her throat.

"If you would pay attention we wouldn't even have to be having this conversation."Claire hissed at her as she tried to shove her way passed.

That was it. Elle was trying to be nice and civil, but the Cheerleader couldn't let it go. Grabbing her by the forearm Elle pulled her back up to stairs even with her.

"What the hell is your problem Cheerleader?" Elle glared at her, still keeping a firm grip on the arm of the younger blonde.

"You." Claire practically spat venom at her. Pulling her arm to try and get away, Elle just increased the power of her grip.

Elle wasn't going to let her get away with the disrespect she had just displayed. She yanked the Cheerleader dragging her behind her.

"Damn it Elle. That hurts." Claire tried to rip her arm out of the older girls seemingly iron grip.

"Shut the hell up Pom Pom. It doesn't hurt. You can't feel pain." Elle pushed the door to Claire's bedroom open and shoved the cheerleader into the room.

Claire growled at Elle. "What the hell is your problem Elle?"

"I asked you that question first." The older blonde slammed the cheerleaders door shut.

"I have been civil. I thought we were starting to become friends. Then you go into bitch defense mode when I didn't even fucking do anything to deserve it."

"You didn't do anything? How about the trip to New York with my Dad Elle?" Claire glared at the electric blonde and glared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Your Dad and I had a meeting with your grandmother." Elle explained lightly. The Cheerleader had known the reason for the visit.

"And you just happened to go to Peter's?"

"It was your Dad's idea. He wanted to go check on him."

"So you didn't go there with him to try and spark an old flame with Peter?" Claire glared at her.

"No. You have an unhealthy attachment to Peter anyway Cheerleader. The hero worship you have for him is a little creepy."

Before Elle even saw it coming Claire's hand came in contact with her face. It took a few seconds before the sting really set in with the Electric blonde.

"This is not about my feelings for Peter."

Elle let the electricity crackly down her body. She quickly closed the space between her and the cheerleader. She put one of her hands on the Cheerleaders hip. Using her free hand to grab the younger blonde left hand. Elle used her weight to push the cheerleader against the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about Claire? Why would you be mad at me for seeing Peter if it wasn't for your weird obsession you have going?"

"You didn't feel anything between us on that plane ride?" Claire looked down.

"Of course I did. Why do you think I have been trying so hard to be normal and fit in. It's not for my fucking health. I can tell you that much." Elle sighed and loosened her grip on girls wrist.

Claire smiled a little. "At least we have that out of the way." The close proximity to the other blonde was making it hard for the young hero to think. She felt herself start to blush a little as she unconsciously made sure her robe was still closed.

Elle turned her head a little. "So. Your not going to kiss it and make it better." Turning her cheek towards the cheerleader. "It did hurt you know."

Claire's eyes danced with a twinkle. That's the Elle she knew. The flirty teasing gestures the cheerleader had become accostume too. The longer then necessary hugs, the good night kisses on the cheek, and the moving of her hair behind her ear.

Elle wasn't a fan of waiting. She smirked to herself as she leaned forward closing the space between her and the cheerleader.

Claire felt her heart jump into her chest. She could feel Elle's breath on her lips. It sent shivers down her whole body. She could feel the goose bumps start to cover her from head to toe.

Elle put her hand on the side of Claire's face rubbing her thumb across her cheek gently. The older blonde leaned forward and kissed her impulsively.

Claire was taken a bit by surprise at first. But not for long, She leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Elle's neck. Elle slipped her tongue into Claire's mouth. She started to massage their tongues together.

Claire moaned lightly. She ran her fingers through the electric blonde's hair and played with it gently.

Elle put her arms around Claire's waist. She hoisted the smaller girl up, who proceeded to wrap her legs around the older blond's waist. Elle carried her across the room and laid her gently on the bed. Crawling up to meet her for a kiss, Elle tugged at the tie on the white robe the cheerleader wore. Claire didn't protest the action. The older blonde took that as a good sign, she pushed the robe all of the way open.

"You are very sexy Cheerleader." Elle flashed her a teethly grin. Elle didn't forget to teasingly run her hands over Claire's already hardening nipples. She heard a slight moan escape her lover. She quickly silenced her with a long kiss.

"I don't think it is at all fair that you are completely dressed." The cheerleader complained teasingly as she pulled at the electric blond's tank top. Elle leaned back letting the cheerleader strip her down.

Elle decided the young blond underneath her had a valid point. Elle made quick work of all of her clothes throwing them behind her letting them land where they may. Taking the hint, Claire threw the robe off the bed and crawled under soft covers of her bed. Following in suit the blue eyed woman took her former position back on top of the slightly smaller girl.

Elle put her hand on the side of Claire's cheek, rubbing it gently with her thumb. "You are so beautiful."

"I have never... You know." Claire felt a blush spread across her cheeks.

"If you don't want to. We can stop." Elle kissed her gently on the lips for reassurance.

"I don't think so. I want this. I really do." Claire smiled at her gently. Claire put her hand on the back of Elle's head pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

"I do too. I'll make sure to be gentle. If anything makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop." Elle kissed Claire right underneath her chin. The electric blond grinned to herself, as she felt her soon to be lover shiver a little. She couldn't get enough of this woman. She drove her absolutely out of her mind with desire.

Hours later the two women laid in each other's arms with the room lite dimmly.

"What are we going to do about this?" Elle looked at smiled at her gently.

"Tell my parents that we are madly in love with each other and if the door is locked go away?" Claire giggled as she drew circles over her lover's stomach.

"I don't think that will fly. At least not with your Dad."

"We could always run away together?"

"Three days stops before Noah had a gun pointed at my head for me 'kidnapping' you." Elle smirked.

"Well, honesty works best with them. Tell them we would like to start dating and see what they say."

"Sounds logical. But since we still have all day before anyone comes home, let's make good use of our time." Elle smriked at the cheerleader and kissed her hard.


End file.
